


Tempt

by chuckeslie



Category: Real Person Fiction, SNH48
Genre: F/F, 呆驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckeslie/pseuds/chuckeslie
Summary: 戴萌将许佳琪散在额前的一缕蓝发捋到她泛红的耳后，尚未消散的热气在两人的鼻息间持续交换，深重的雾气腾升起来打湿眼角。年上游刃有余的亲密让许佳琪愈发的心痒难耐，她忍不住抬手抚上对方上扬的唇角，同时对上那双深邃的狼眸。
Relationships: 戴萌/许佳琪
Kudos: 13





	Tempt

DK首尔行 速敲  
脑洞产物  
请勿打扰偶像本人  
旧文重发  
食用愉快

戴萌以前听人说，谈恋爱是这个世界上比在弯曲狭窄的胡同里倒车之外更让人抓狂的事情了。她向来对后者持有绝对的自信心，却在恋爱途中对“如何在女朋友面前表现出恋爱感”这道题无从下手。

不过那天，她和许佳琪两个人逃离全世界的第一站，奔走在机场T1和T2的遥远路程中间，戴萌绝对秉持了优秀女友的第一要务。

宠。

和原来充满压力的偶像生活暂时划清界限，二人独自出游带来的是她们很久未曾体验的快活。当计划已久的旅行终于得到实现的时候，命运女神给许佳琪的一份小小的捉弄，压根不足以扑灭期待万分的热情，却能让平时充满年上权威的女朋友在此刻对她完全卸下铠甲。

如果想把恋爱谈得快乐，就需要双方严格把握情感的浓烈程度。喜欢得太多难免患得患失斤斤计较，看她对每个队友关心照顾，明明知道那是队长的要务、和工作有100%联系的稀松平常，即使面上什么也不表现出来，却也免不了心里泛酸；不太喜欢又会苦于日复一日的了无生趣，向来不懂得“风情”二字常常让戴萌对自己丢下脸皮的撒娇无动于衷，可能要过个千百年才能遇见一个喜欢得刚刚好的人吧。

情不自禁往刚刚读到的心灵鸡汤里混入和戴萌的一点一滴，甜蜜中也有苦涩。未曾想到会在支支吾吾说出忘记化妆包的时候迎上对方笑意流盼的双眼。

“许佳琪，你说，没有我你要怎么办？”脸上轻痒的一痛让她立刻感受到了对方肌肤的热量，戴萌体温的暖意从她的指尖传过来。最难控制的是胸腔内持续攀升的心跳，对方光滑的手指从许佳琪戴着口罩的耳后抚到毛绒绒的发梢，给她一个宠溺温柔的眼神。

许佳琪可真想拍拍脑袋把奇怪的想法全都赶出去，她什么时候对待别人会这么宠溺温柔？又怎么会舍得把这样的缠绵缱绻送给别人呢？戴萌只不过是喜欢她喜欢得太过谨慎，每一个眼神、每一个动作都要在聚光灯下于内心排演千万遍才敢遮遮掩掩地表现出来，怕一不小心就失去了她，也怕有些时候自己的太过在意会保护不了她，所以才难免有了些冒冒失失的傲娇，装着什么都不知道的样子，装着什么都感觉不到的样子，其实是看过银河璀璨却独爱自己这一颗星。

来到首尔的第二天在血拼购物里结束。脱去头天到达的疲惫，自由的空气混合在清新冰凉的异乡深夜，耳边甜蜜跳跃着的韩文歌曲声随着归家的脚步越来越远，许佳琪难免会在这段归途里多想那么一点。戴萌找到钥匙打开家门，再重新拎起放在门口的购物袋，格子衬衫挽起的袖口暴露了这一动作下紧绷的小臂肌肉，许佳琪站在后面，视线从身前人的手肘滑过前臂，最终停在戴萌青筋凸起的手背上。

她大脑里原本只有针尖那么大的叛逆在这一刻无限放大。

回家这段路上早就敏锐感觉到伴侣有些走神的戴萌选择先把手边一大堆的战利品运回家，她的小狐狸细腻又敏感的心思说不定又因为些什么起了波澜，戴萌又何尝不是呢？逛街、吃饭、买饮料，有哪件事她们平时没有做过？只是却没有哪一次有这么自由的感觉，也许是身在他乡带来的畅快让她们少了太多缥缈的束缚感，搞得戴萌的心都快不受控制的要跳脱出来。

“许……”

原本想要在睡前顺顺小狐狸的毛，戴萌却没想到在自己刚刚进了家门，正回头叫许佳琪进屋的时候会直直迎上对方急切的吻。

丢下钥匙的脆响和关门的闷声同时响起，空气里有什么东西开始酝酿。戴萌熟练地将手心与对方纤细的腰身贴紧，感受到许佳琪环过自己脖颈的双手像是要确定什么一样摩挲着她的颈后，皮肤间潮热的触感让戴萌不由自主地心念一动。安抚性的啄吻持续了短短几秒，年上的威压感就降临到打开许佳琪口腔的舌尖上，相比伴侣的急切，深入扫动对方颊腭的戴萌倒放慢了速度，她灵巧地吮吸着许佳琪口中残留的奶茶甜味，还不忘用双手安慰性地在对方腰侧臀部来回抚摸。

戴萌将许佳琪散在额前的一缕蓝发捋到她泛红的耳后，尚未消散的热气在两人的鼻息间持续交换，深重的雾气腾升起来打湿眼角。年上游刃有余的亲密让许佳琪愈发的心痒难耐，她忍不住抬手抚上对方上扬的唇角，同时对上那双深邃的狼眸。

这匹狡猾的狼收紧双臂，在自己颈后轻咬的牙齿和极不老实在自己臀瓣上画圈的手指说不出的色情，热流涌动的气息喷在耳后，刻意低沉下来的哑声让许佳琪哪有被中途打断的不满，她现在满脑子都在为接下来即将发生的一切做准备。

“乖，洗完澡我在楼下等你。”

足够热情却不浓艳的香水味从许佳琪打开浴袍的动作传到空气里，站在床边的戴萌穿着t恤衫背对着她忙于收拾床铺，一点点水迹从戴萌没有完全干透的蓝色发梢洇透背部的布料。许佳琪的视线顺着对方的脚踝一路向上，今天戴萌穿着白色运动裤的样子让她肖想这双长腿太久了。她向后脱下浴袍，光洁的身体向前贴上年上的脊背，两团柔软和对方的肩胛仅剩薄薄的两层阻隔，双臂环抱对方，手指伸入t恤衫的一角，摩挲着令她着迷的马甲线，脖颈探过对方肩膀嗅闻沐浴露的甜香。

感受到背部不太高挺的两团触碰，戴萌觉得许佳琪今天喷的香水格外魅惑，馥郁的香气放大了所有的感官，与平时手掌知觉不同的触感在背部晕开，心里被她意外的主动撩拨得痒痒的，明明平日见了她极多性感诱人的瞬间，此时此刻却被看不见的春光抓住了整颗心脏，她抬手覆上在自己腰间作怪的手指，有一下没一下的沿着许佳琪的小臂滑动。

许佳琪右手恋恋不舍的在恋人的腹部肌群停留，左手已牵了对方的，在自己的臀部腰线手心覆手背地引领起来，隔着最后一层轻巧布料的肌肤在指尖的触碰下仍然滚烫不已，戴萌坏心眼的加大力道，轻轻揉捏起来，果然听见对方刻意忍耐的呼吸忽的在自己耳边化作一声娇俏的呻吟。

受不了这种挠人的痒，戴萌觉得只是那么轻的一声，就震慑得自己从右耳道至右侧颈部的肌肤再到右肩全部酸麻一片，凭着前一场公演对专属unit的独家记忆，她自然的转了半圈，又向外跨了一步，正对着将许佳琪推向柔软的大床，倒是像极了她们舞台上表演的那样。

年上侵略性的目光这才触及到伴侣光洁优雅的胴体，堪堪遮住三处隐私部位的贴身衣物让戴萌不由得抬眼向对方的眼睛看过去，明明刚才还在认真维护狐妖人设费心勾引她的许佳琪却在这个时候抬臂挡住了面颊。平日连泳衣都要穿连体的保守派傻白甜，居然在今天晚上狠下心换了一套与她作风完全背离的内衣，不用拿开对方遮挡面部的手肘，戴萌都能想到许佳琪紧咬着下唇，脸红得能滴下血的羞赧表情。明明在一起这么久了，对伴侣的每一个动作、表情了解得能出本书的万分熟悉却还是挡不住二人之间永恒的悸动感。

戴萌忽的有些感动，热切爬上眼尾蓄积，在此时只好化作口间深重的一声叹息。抬起身体双手拢着将长发用黑色的发绳高高束在脑后，而后她试探性地清除障碍，终于吻上那两片颤抖的薄唇。明明到了该激烈拥吻的时候，好像又说不出的青涩稚嫩，舌尖轻触唇瓣，再次到了鼻息交缠密不可分的地步。

“许佳琪……”

夜里稍重的鼻音让戴萌的声音听起来低沉中还带了几分充满暗示的攻击性，干涩的咽部止不住让喉咙上下滚动起来，她好整以暇地撑起身体，用膝盖分开身下人的双腿，抬手慢吞吞的拉起内衣蝴蝶结的一端，丝带几经摩擦后终于到底，“嘭”的一声轻响将结界整个打开，略微施力抱起对方的肩背将碍事的布料甩下床，戴萌迅速的低头用唇舌照料白玉上的那一点发硬的朱红，同时又让对方胸口的另一边随着自己手掌的动作变化形状。

愈发急促的呼吸声在安静的室内爆发开，许佳琪难耐地将手指插入对方发间，修长的双腿不由自主地夹紧中间的阻隔想要缓解突然腾升的快感，对年上姓名的呼唤在对方顺着自己腰线下移的途中破口而出。

“戴萌……”

湿润的痕迹从胸口一直延续到小腹，短暂失去抚慰的胸前让许佳琪对如此慢条斯理的动作愈发焦急。她唤着年上的名字，挺动腰腹把早已湿润得一塌糊涂的腿间向对方的膝盖送，湿哒哒的触感和稍涩的布料构成了绝佳的催情剂，私处那一点在舒适的节奏中慢慢充血挺立起来，并在紧绷的内裤外形成了再明显不过的提示。

对方却仍是不想放弃唇下紧致的肌肤，口舌逐寸向下进发，衔去布料过少的遮蔽，直到深入丛林感觉到温热黏腻的暧昧。舌面缓缓划过整片河谷，惹得许佳琪满足地叹息一声，紧绷起腰腹的肌肉，却在同时令甬道收缩下了新的一场雨来。戴萌恶意地用舌尖抵住凸起的顶端，推着它左右摇晃起来，双手将许佳琪的双腿禁锢性的打开一个张角，让她只能被动的接受欲望一股一股冲刷大脑。

“戴萌……这样真的很过分啊……”身下人的呻吟声逐渐加大，好不容易得了空隙来控诉年上的所作所为。

“那我……这样？”在对方腿间的口唇想要发声难免得模糊些，话音刚落，大力的吮吸就降临在了脆弱的花蕊上。

“呜啊……”

令人理智全失的刺激。

没想到戴萌会突然加大刺激，意料之外的许佳琪便攀上一个小的高峰，腰腹开始有节奏地前后挺动，双手施力摩挲对方的发根试图缓解高潮后的余韵。

探舌从每一个褶皱中间穿过，戴萌的鼻尖敏锐感觉到充血的凸起有胀大的趋势，她倾身向上吻住许佳琪喘息深重的口唇，微咸的液体在唾液中交换。

戴萌顺势用双手托住了她被体液打湿的腿根，把它们架到自己肩上，然后直起身体。下半身被完全架空，连腰身都脱离床面的感觉让人不安又羞愤。许佳琪看向今晚格外坏心眼侍弄她的戴萌，年上好似心灵相通地同时抬头看了她一眼，深邃的眼神和她略微失焦的目光对上，在刻意的对视当中轻舔唇角，专心地再度吮住尽在眼前完全湿润的私处。

“啊……戴萌，不要……不行了……”许佳琪也不知道自己到底在拒绝什么，泪腺分泌出更多的潮热汇于眼底，她快哭出来了，可偏偏对方绕着凸起打转的动作恶意地杂乱无章，让她体验着热浪涌来却不能将她彻底击溃的难耐。

手指刚触及汨汨流动泉水的入口，便感受到跳动的甬道想要把逼近的异物全部吞没。进攻方并不着急攻城略池，她用手心覆盖住守方的私处用力运动起来，满意的听见许佳琪破碎的呻吟随着她的动作响彻房间，直到粘稠的液体渐渐打湿她的整个手掌。

二指并拢刚挑起外部的皱襞，充分湿滑的通道就急切地将它吞吐进去。感受到身体变化的许佳琪只好施力于双手双脚，将床单碾压得皱乱不已，明明不想那么放浪的呻吟却是止也止不住地从紧闭的牙关里倾泻出来。

指腹在滚烫的狭窄中深入，过分的逼仄让年上勾起指节想要开拓疆土，可停留的温柔又不由分说地紧紧裹着她。

戴萌自认平时并不是什么不讲道理的坏家伙，却在欺负许佳琪这件事上完全放开了对自己的行为准则，她平时尽可宠得许佳琪做自己的整个世界，但现在她偏要狠狠下手，尤其是在身下人格外主动的今天。

慢慢退出手指，指腹上带着馥郁的热液，粘人地缠络她的指尖，摩擦中升腾的热量实在太高了，未完成呼吸的下一秒，手指又狠狠送了回来。

“……嗯嗯……”

浓烈炽热的香气混着许佳琪今日特地挑选的香水味飘在空气里，戴萌俯身吮吻对方挺起的胸脯，额上的汗水从下巴滴到许佳琪不住收缩的小腹上，舌尖卷过汗津津的皮肤，美丽的女人必须经过品尝才能了解她的全部魅力，许佳琪在这样的诱惑之中是绝对的佼佼者。

莫名想起了身前人最初从后拥住自己的动作，戴萌忽的抬起上身离开对方胀挺的胸口，得到对方不解的眼神后她轻笑了一下，处于迷茫中的小狐狸脑中警铃大作，这匹狼又想干什么？年上的右手两指努力向前开拓，只靠左臂的力量就拦腰抱着许佳琪以私处指尖为轴翻了半圈，娇嫩的背部连接翘臀马上迎来年上水渍横生的舔吻，指尖摩擦旋转正好顶上了最敏感的皱襞。

“哈啊……那里……呜”

许佳琪半跪半趴地脱力在床上，被动迎合更加深入的刺探，她额头顶在枕边，试图靠抓挠床单得到松懈，有力的手指却不想放过她，脑中一闪，她想起戴萌上臂紧绷的肌肉，线条性感的前臂,还有青筋凸起的手背，一想到令人着迷的右臂带动修长的手指全力在她体内驰骋，许佳琪就快支撑不住了。

沉迷于被包裹的紧密触感，戴萌的指尖轻车熟路地找到最敏感的一点，然后对准了开始变换着角度冲击那里。

吞下的泪水模糊了许佳琪喉间的音色，她咬着牙挤出一点像是痛苦又像愉悦的声音。戴萌被她细微弱气的呻吟弄得血脉贲张，水声在交缠的部位愈发清晰。

在这种时候，年下对年上的依赖再次体现在脱力的女孩身上，她颤抖地挺起身，蓝发在昏暗的光亮中格外妖娆，转身的羞耻盖不过对戴萌亲吻的渴望，于是她用尽最后的力气将自己全部呈现在戴萌面前，羞赧犹豫地找对方的唇。

年上早就被这样的诱惑搞得丢盔弃甲，说得俗气一点，如果是为了这样的美人，放到古代自己必愿当个专宠她一人的昏君。湿热的吻在二人之间爆发，年下细软的叹息裹在戴萌耳尖，她沉了略微发红的眸子开始最后的冲刺。

感受到徒然加大的力道，许佳琪伸手圈住年上的后颈，主动抬起双腿缠住她的腰身，柔软的内壁随着戴萌的进入收缩，又随着指尖的后撤舒张，难以言说的默契感再次出现。

用拇指按住许久没有被抚慰的一点，这时年下炽热的吐息全部喷洒在戴萌的锁骨处，她用指腹抵住狭窄上端一小块粗糙的地方来回摩擦。许佳琪甜腻的呻吟渐渐拔高，勾着她后颈的手臂黏糊糊地收紧，小腹剧烈地抖动起来，内壁猛地一放。

一股热流浇在指尖。

年下骤然松开手，急促地喘着气，想要合拢双腿好好享受得来不易的高潮，她下身还在柔弱地颤抖着，刚刚释放过的体内无力又缠绵地放松再收缩。

年上却没有给她逃离的机会，手指继续向前刺探着，达到从未有过的深度，指尖在另一处皱襞上用力戳弄，埋首年下的私处用唇舌再次舔弄吮吸外立的凸起。

腰眼不可抗拒的酸麻让许佳琪开始恐惧，麻痒的感觉催促她跟着节奏运动起来，失禁一般的快感突然从通道深处潮涌而来，从未达到过这样双重高度的舒爽伴着高亢的呻吟谢幕，倾泻后的小腹跳动着，看起来性感极了。

包裹着对方体液的口唇向上渡给年下，结束余韵中绵长湿润的亲吻，戴萌爱怜地舔了舔对方的嘴角。

逃离耀眼的聚光灯，两个人的眼眸里终于可以肆无忌惮的倒映出对方的模样

要说分享的呼吸和交缠的双腿不是对抗首尔寒冷空气的珍惜卷轴，那火辣的亲吻、甜美的咬痕、浓重的叹息就是早春里浮在半空中的热气。

“许佳琪，佳琪，kiki，ki宝……我爱你”

戴萌的声音听起来低沉又温和，平时油腻的昵称在这个时候却对心脏掌控得愈发不可收拾，许佳琪从未想过，自己居然也有心甘情愿诱惑对方的一天。不过是因为这个人是戴萌，是她隐藏得最深的秘密，是她无论如何都想要紧紧抓住的伴侣，对方也因是自己而甘愿承受被引诱的难耐，并对自己始终沉迷。

“戴萌啊……真的好喜欢你。”


End file.
